Talk:Happy Wheels Wiki
Caligula here, Haha this is sweet, good job you guys, hope to see more 05:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) and i decided to make an account, hopefully ill remember it this time Caligula668 05:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) keep on editing guys!! MysticSG as admin? Since this Wiki has been abandoned by its original founder, we have applied to have new admins instated. We all have to agree on who the admins should be, so I suggest MysticSG as our first admin. He has the experience and credibility needed, and I personally think he can handle the job. Do you guys agree? Keep in mind, he's not going to be our only admin, just the first. Wafercrisp 00:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) New wiki design In case you haven't noticed, I've changed the wiki colors around to look more like TJF, as the default colors were getting pretty boring. Hope you like the new look! Wafercrisp 15:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Delete the Total Jerkface category. It's basically a clone of the Happy Wheels Category and has replaced out the characters category from the main page.MysticSG 14:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) agreeing with mystic, THERE ARE WAY TOO MANY CATEGORIES! some either contradict another (like the jerkface category) and others are simply unnecessary... IamBeefJerkyy (Bug me) 08:20, July 9, 2011 (UTC) FIXED IT Ediman98 SERVER IS BACK ONLINE!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMNIT! Never mind, I was just on the site before the message re-appeared. Sorry guys :( v 1.50 released today Well, im new at this Happy Wheels Wikia and i wanted to tell everybody that blade weapons have just had been released minutes before this and want someone to make a article for that new item, v1.50 came out very recently thanks to anybody who are reading this. i think we should make a game to see how long happy wheels can stay up it is down AGAIN!!! WTF Why am i still the 4th best ranked editor even tho i havnt used this account in about 5 months. This is plain stupid. i expected at least 7 people who are ranked better than me. This proves that there are only 4 good editors on this wiki. I hope there are more coming. Jax 00:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Who's the asshole who erased everything. Fuck you. New flatis I played this level, The School or something and it is awsome. I don't think we need flatis now.His name is Huge Hand or something. Check it out. 14:41, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Glitch :-( On the front page the part of recent changes never shows something new, instead it shows this: http://tinyurl.com/78wevex Can anyone help? wow i like the new background... Kpt. Kraut wuz here 19:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) New layout Hey its me cheesemonster i love the new layout KEEP IT UP! Cheesemonster75 00:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) New happy wheels chat Hey guys, Biolontte launched a new chat today, here's the link http://xat.com/xat175282811 soo yeah Happy chating. Why is the homepage editable? Yoavsnake (talk) 12:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome WWE Level would anyone be able to send me the level data for an awesome wrestling level Stevieg43 (talk) 02:05, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Sense I can't edit this page... I don't think the "they ride" text in the first photo is needed, "And their vehicles" is fine. Also, I think in the Featured Levels photo I think we should change the caption to "The most popular levels in Happy Wheels". Well I didn't change the caption on the featured levels photo, Beerparty did. And I'm trying to be elaborative with the characters photo so new people don't think they are playable without their vehicle with the ability to walk and/or jump. The guy who's more bored than you (talk) 21:09, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but everyone who plays Happy Wheels knows that you cannot walk in Happy Wheels. Lwpeterson50 (talk) 21:21, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Not EVERYONE. Have you seen people who actually believe characters have the ability to walk? Just like the fake glitch level where they tell you that. The guy who's more bored than you (talk) 21:29, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion I am J192, nobody special, and I'm here to suggest something to the administrators: I recently read the Frequent Levels page, and I think that pages should not contain personal beliefs or opinions. I think that opinions should be kept in Talk pages or Blogs. This is just my opinion, and I also don't want and didn't make this paragraph to offend anybody. J192 (talk) 11:07, January 1, 2014 (UTC) *I don't know why I didn't see this before, but I went ahead and spent nearly two hours redoing the entire article. It looks a lot better now, thanks. Fluttershy 16:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Registered Users Instead of having the amount of users be the amount of active users, should we just round to the nearest hundreth of the amount of people that have earned the "Warm Welcome" badge? Because it doesn't make sence that it says "with over 40 registered users" when over 600 users have come here. What do you guys think? LWPeterson (talk) 21:13, May 9, 2014 (UTC) *It's supposedly counting the amount of active users, it's using the NUMBEROFACTIVEUSERS system, and after looking at the user list, there's a lot more than 40 users who have contributed recently, but not many have contributed a large amount, many have only left one comment and left, so I think it might be right. I'm not sure how it calculates it though, but there's not even 40 users here who contribute a lot anyway. Robert 00:18, May 10, 2014 (UTC) *Yes, but I think it will be better just to have the real amount of people who have came here, including people who have just came here once. I think it's kind of strange saying we have over 40 registered users, when over 600 users have joined. LWPeterson (talk) 16:39, May 10, 2014 (UTC) YAY! I can't play Happy Wheels anymore, I can't even go on the news! BEST DAY EVER! and I forgot to logout... well, sh*t... CrazyJohn (talk) And, again, this happened again. YAY! CrazyJohn (talk) 11:41, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Bad game It gave my computer a virus Get this fixed Get this fixed Gave my computer a virus. Get this fixed! Updating the home page. Does the home page need any additions or improvements? I feel there should be more buttons aside from the main four. I was thinking maybe add a "Level Editor" button next to the other four. The Level Editor plays a huge part of the game. grandpa Joe WCG 17:21, June 18, 2016 (UTC)